Warriors Prayer of the Angels: Rising Star
by LunarlightOfDawnClan
Summary: This is a little story I decided to type up. It's part of a series.   Warriors is copyrighted to  Erin Hunter. I wish I owned warriors, that would be wicked awesome, but unfortunately I don't.
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors Prayer of the Angels: Rising Star**

Smoky and Fluffy were two **kittypets** living in an abandoned mansion with their mother, Chestnut.

"I'd like more than ever to become a **forest cat**." Smoky mewed, her blind blue eyes wide. "I would meet tons of new friends!"

"It will take a lot of work to become a Warrior." Chestnut said. "You think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Mom." Smoky and Fluffy meowed in unison.

"Alright. You two go talk to Heatherstar. I will stay here and guard the house."

"Okay!" Smoky jumped to her paws happily and scampered off to the forest along with Fluffy.

When they came to the dense forest, Fluffy said nervously, "Are you _sure _you want to be a warrior cat?"

"Oh, _yes,_ Fluffy, _yes!_ I _do _want to be a warrior!"

"Okay. Here goes nothing!" Fluffy took a deep breath and plunged into the forest, soon to be followed by Smoky.

"Now what are you two kittypets doing in _our _territory?" Heatherstar questioned the kittens.

"W-we want to be warrior cats, ma'am." Smoky meowed in a voice mixed with excitement and fear.

"Are you up to the challenge?" Heatherstar asked.

"Yes!" Fluffy and Smoky _mrrow_ed.

"Do you _promise _to uphold the **warrior code **and protect **AshClan**, even if it costs you your life?"

"We _promise_." Smoky and Fluffy mewed in unison.

"Then you are now Smokykit and Fluffykit." Heatherstar said. "And your mother?"

"Chestnut."

"She is now Chestnutfall. And by the way, I'm Heatherstar." the she-cat meowed

"Oh _thank _you Heatherstar! Thank you _so _much!" the **kits** mewed as they leapt to the old house to tell their mother.

"Well?" Chestnutfall asked them.

"We did it! I'm Smokypaw, Fluffy's Fluffypaw, and you're Chestnutfall! Now let's get _out _of here!" the kits yelled as they skidded out the old cat flap. Chestnutfall followed.

The cats reached the **FoxClan** border that they had to cross. They took their first pawstep when a group of cats on patrol spotted them. Fluffykit froze stark stiff when he saw them.

"Well well well." the leader of the patrol, Carnivoretooth, growled. "We have ourselves a couple of appetizers and dinner."

"W-we need to get to AshClan." Smokykit mewed in a scared voice.

"We need to c-c-cross the b-border to get there." Fluffykit mewed in a voice filled with fear.

"Come on kits, let's go _around _the forest like you did to talk to star." Chestnutfall meowed.

"Let's get out of here!"

The kits scrambled to their feet and scampered out of the forest. They went around all the Clan borders, then finally they came to AshClan. They went into the territory, where most cats were sleeping. (It had gotten dark by the time they got there.) They went into the nursery, to be spotted by Marshground, a **queen**.

"Who are you?" Marshground asked suspiciously.

"We just joined AshClan." Fluffykit said.

"Well, I'll go tell the others." Marshground stretched out her claws and padded out of the large, comfortable cave.

Smokykit padded around the nursery when she smelled a tom kit nearby. "Hi." she mewed. "I'm Smokykit. Who are you?"

"Frogkit." the tom mewed. "You smell funny. Are you really a kit?"

"Yes. I just joined AshClan with my brother, Fluffykit, and my mother, Chestnutfall."

"Well I guess you should meet the rest of the kits and queens." Frogkit meowed softly. Here's my sisters, Littlekit, Adderkit, and Wolfkit, and my brothers, Prariedogkit and Sharpkit. I have another sister Cougarpaw, and another brother Silentpaw, but they're apprentices."

"Wow, you have a lot of siblings!" Smokykit purred. "Must be hard to play with all of them."

"Yeah, it is." came a voice. It was Prariedogkit! "It's hard having so many brothers and sisters."

"But it's also really fun!" said Wolfkit, her green eyes sparkling. "Whenever one of them wants to sleep, another wants to play with me!"

"Yeah. When I want to sneak out, one of my brothers or sisters want to go with me." Adderkit purred.

"And when I want a hug, one of them hugs me." said Littlekit. Littlekit's blue eyes suddenly shined. "Can I see your brother Fluffykit for a second?" she mewed.

"Sure." Fluffykit walked in. "Can I help you?" he asked. He saw Littlekit, and he got hypnotized by her cuteness. "Hi." he purred loudly. "I'm Fluffykit."

"I'm Littlekit!" Littlekit purred. Her eyes shined like the morning sun.

"I'm going to go explore the camp. See you later!" Fluffykit mewed as he left the nursery.

Smokykit rolled her blind eyes. She went to go exploring with Fluffykit. "Bye. I'm going exploring!" Smokykit mewed.

The two kits came to the **elder**'s den. Speckledust came to greet them. "Now who are you two kits?"

"I'm Smokykit, and my brother's name is Fluffykit.

"Ah. Such wonderful names." purred Sloth.

"Thanks." Smokykit mewed.

"Now how old are you?" asked Sloth.

"We're going to be 6 **moons** old tomorrow!" Smokykit and Fluffykit exclaimed together.

"I see! Almost **apprentices**." Roseleaf _mrrowed_.

Fluffykit and Smokykit yawned. _We better be getting to bed._

They curled up in their comfy bed of moss and slept peacefully, Smokykit dreaming of being the **medicine cat**, Fogpool's, apprentice while Fluffykit dreamed of becoming the **deputy**, Tigressheart's, apprentice.

The next morning, Heatherstar called a Clan meeting.

"I hereby call upon these kits to become apprentices. Smokykit, you are now Smokypaw. You are the apprentice of Fogpool. Fluffykit, you are now Fluffypaw. You are the apprentice of Tigressheart. Frogkit, you are now Frogpaw. You are the apprentice of Mudpuppyslither. Wolfkit, you are now Wolfpaw. You are the apprentice of Flyingfish. Littlekit, you are now Littlepaw. You are the apprentice of Graysquirrel. Prariedogkit, you are now Prariedogpaw. You are the apprentice of Chestnutfall. Mistykit, you are now Mistypaw. You are the apprentice of Polarbear." All the new apprentices rubbed noses with their mentors.

"Smokypaw! Fluffypaw! Frogpaw! Wolfpaw! Littlepaw! Prariedogpaw! Mistypaw!" all the warriors chanted happily, especially the new mentors.

The next morning, it was a full moon. Time for a Gathering.

The **leaders** of FoxClan, AshClan, **TornadoClan**, and **SharkClan** all gathered atop the **Great Hill**.

"Heatherstar, you go first." Silverstar, the leader of SharkClan, mewed.

"We have new apprentices. Smokypaw, Fluffypaw, Frogpaw, Wolfpaw, Littlepaw, Prariedogpaw, and Mistypaw. Fluffypaw and Smokypaw, formerly Smoky and Fluffy, used to be kittypets. They don't smell of Twolegs, though." Heatherstar mewed.

"You next." Heatherstar meowed to Tawnystar.

"Flamestar has passed away. The new deputy is Tundratree. We mourn for Flamestar's loss. But her death brought the birth of Elmbark and Kinkedleg's kits. Koalakit, Pythonkit, Scorpionkit, and Flamekit are welcomed into the Clan." Tawnystar mewed. "Flaringstar, you next."

"Our deputy, Badgerface, has died. The new deputy is Ravenfeather. We mourn the loss of Badgerface and hope that he safely made it into SoulClan." Flaringstar, the leader of TornadoClan, meowed. He was the oldest leader, at 134 moons old.

Next it was Silverstar's turn. She was the youngest leader, at 13 moons old. "My kits, Spottedkit, Hamsterkit, and Fawnkit, are now apprentices. We welcome them into the apprentices' den. Their mentors are Magicwish, Kangaroobounce, and Hurricanewind." She stepped down. "The gathering is over. You are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warrior Cats Fanfic**

**Prayer of the Angels: Comet**

Hamsterpaw was super sad. She felt like SoulClan was not doing enough. So she went to the Starpuddle. A starry figure appeared. Wishingwater.

"What are you doing, young Hamster?" she purred.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"My sister Spottedpaw. Will-will she survive?"

"Only Fate can decide that." Wishingwater purred. The starry cats faded away.

"Wait!" Hamsterpaw replied. She sighed and moped around camp, depressed. "She will die. I know it." she mewed. "I won't ever see her again. Fawnpaw won't, either. No one will, except for SoulClan." Tears streamed down her face. "No one!"

Silverstar padded over. "What's wrong, Hamsterpaw?" she asked. "Why are you so sad?"

"Spottedpaw! She's going to join SoulClan tomorrow! Porcupinequill said it himself. She's going to die!" Hamsterpaw sobbed, depressed.

"She'll be fine." Silverstar tried to comfort Hamsterpaw. Fawnpaw bounded over. "Hey mommy!" Fawnpaw mewed happily. "Hey Hamsterpaw, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Spottedpaw! She's going to SoulClan!" Hamsterpaw's face was sad. "We won't ever see her again!"

Spottedpaw was very sad as well. She was going to SoulClan, she knew it. She stood up, her legs wobbling. She at least had to say goodbye. "Bye, Hamsterpaw. Bye, Fawnpaw. Bye, Mommy. Bye, everyone." She took her last breath. "Bye." she sighed. Then she went still. Everyone stared at her still body. "Spottedpaw...NO! You can't be dead! You can't be!" Silverstar cried. "NO!" She went to her den and curled up in the darkest, coldest part of the den.

Meanwhile, in SoulClan, Spottedpaw was crying. "Why did I have to leave them? Why, Dolphinstar?"  
"Every cat's time comes." Dolphinstar meowed.

" Can I please have another chance?" Spottedpaw asked. "Please?"

"Very well." Dolphinstar murmured. He blinked. Spottedpaw found herself back in RippleClan. A comet spread across the sky at the time she came back to life. All of RippleClan stared in wonder, thinking the world would end. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as a meteor smashed into the RippleClan camp.

"Help!" Spotted Paws mewed. "It's the end of the world!" All of the Clan members stared at Spottedpaw, then the meteor.

"Spottedpaw..." Silverstar mewed softly. "You caused the comet, didn't you..."

"I don't know! All I know is that I died and went to SoulClan and Dolphinstar and Prayerheart and Saviorpaw talked to me and Dolphinstar blinked and here I am!" Spottedpaw blurted out.

"Spottedpaw. You must never argue with SoulClan. They _will _punish you. Here, you punished the whole Clan." Silverstar mewed firmly.

"I'm...sorry..." Spottedpaw mewed sadly.

At that moment, Hamsterpaw and Fawnpaw padded over with some fresh-kill. They dropped their sea-voles and stared at the meteor.

"I was the cause of it..." Spottedpaw sadly meowed.

They spun around. "SPOTTEDPAW!" they purred in unison. "Is that...you?"

In FoxClan, the new kits were adapting to Clan life well. Flamekit, Scorpionkit, Koalakit, and Pythonkit were doing great. Their mother and father, Kinkedleg and Elmbark, loved them dearly. They were almost apprentices, and play-fighting and pouncing on each other were a part of daily life for them. They still loved to play with moss balls, though. The little kits were so creative!

"Tag!" the smallest, Flamekit, mewed happily as she swatted a moss ball to Pythonkit. Little did she know that she was the reincarnation of Flamestar.

Pythonkit giggled and chased Koalakit, and eventually tagged her. "Tag!"

Koalakit giggled and chased Scorpionkit. She swatted the moss ball and giggled. "Tag!"

Scorpionkit giggled and chased Flamekit, the moss ball in her claw.

And the game went on like that, until...CRASH! A huge rogue jumped in the nursery. He slashed at Flamekit's throat, but Koalakit jumped in and took the fatal blow. Her last words? "Flamekit!"

Flamekit gasped and started whimpering, eventually crying harder then she ever did before. "Koalakit!" she whimpered over and over again. "Koalakit! Why did you have to die? Why couldn't it be ME?" Tears were dripping from her cheeks. "Why did SoulClan do this to me? Why?" she screamed.

Meanwhile, the rogue was attacking Scorpionkit and Pythonkit. He slashed at the two, leaving a small gash in Pythonkit's side and a torn ear for Scorpionkit. Both were bleeding heavily, squeaking in alarm. The rogue attacked the medicine cat, a tom called Toadleap [who was helping a queen kit]. Toadleap finally drew up the strength to yell "HELP!" and then he heaved a sigh as he died.

Tawnystar rushed over. "Toadleap!" she gasped. She glared at the rogue. "You...may...leave...NOW!" she yowled as she leapt onto the rogue.

Flamekit, the little ginger she-kit and the leader of her siblings, looked bravely up at the rogue with her deep cerulean eyes.

Tawnystar hissed at the rogue, who's name was Harvikillarno. The rogue swiped at Flaringstar, who dodged it easily. He swiped at Harvikillarno's side, causing a huge gash to appear. Harvikillarno started bleeding heavily, and fell to the floor. He was getting up when Flamekit leapt onto his head and made the final blow to the neck. She looked up at Tawnystar triumphantly.

Tawnystar gazed at the kit. "You..." she mewed, breathlessly amazed. "You are the most magnificent kit I've ever laid my eyes upon...besides Flamedash as a kit, of course. She was amazing..." Her green eyes clouded with grief. "Flamestar was the past leader. She died right before you were born...just a few minutes..." A single tear fell from her cheek. "Anyway, you deserve to be made an apprentice early."  
Flamekit smiled. "Not without my siblings."

Tawnystar stared at her. "You...you're just like Flamestar...as you wish."

She was too overcome with wonder to make the right decision. She had forgotten that a pack of wolves was hunting down young apprentices and killing them. The Clan had lost Firepaw, Lionpaw, Kinkpaw, Mousepaw, and Calibripaw all over the course of a moon. Luckily, Ratpaw and Candlepaw lived, Candlepaw becoming Candlelight and Ratpaw becoming Ratwhisker. That left them with no apprentices, except for the young and nervous Ravenpaw, who already had his warrior assessment and passed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tawnystar leapt onto the Highcliff. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highcliff for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Morningdew smiled and trotted out of the warriors' den, followed by Candlelight, Ratwhisker, Fireflash, Possumtail, Nightfoot, and Whitestream. Ravenpaw eagerly poked his head out of the den and scurried over. Flamekit and her siblings calmly padded over.

"We'd like to name one new warrior. Ravenpaw, step forward." Ravenpaw padded two steps forward. "From this moment on, you will be known as Ravenflight. SoulClan honors your agility and persistence."

"Ravenflight! Ravenflight! Ravenflight!" the bunch of warriors cheered.

"We'd also like to name three new apprentices early." The crowd grew silent. Suddenly, there were yowls of protest. "Silence!" she screeched. "This kit right here," She beckoned to Flamekit. "saved our other kits from a deadly rogue that was attacking the nursery. I am sad to say that I lost two lives in the process. But I could have lost more if it weren't for her. She is just like Flamestar- she made me apprentice her siblings too. So let me get on with it." Murmurs of agreement rose through the crowd. "From this day on, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be known as Flamepaw, Scorpionpaw, and Pythonpaw. Tundratree, you will mentor Flamepaw. Nightfoot, you will mentor Pythonpaw. Candlelight, you will mentor Scorpionpaw."

"But what about Koalakit?" Morningdew softly murmured.

"She is with SoulClan now." Tawnystar's normally bright green eyes clouded with sorrowful grief at the loss of the fluffy gray and white kit. She saw Pythonpaw flinch, and Flamepaw cringe. Scorpionpaw just stood there, but she badly hurt inside. "Speaking of which, we have lost Toadleap."  
All the cats gasped. "But we didn't even have a medicine cat apprentice!" Morningdew yowled. "How will we help the sick?"  
Tawnystar's green eyes flashed. "I don't know."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tundratree trudged along the territory, followed by Flamepaw, Pythonpaw, Morningdew, Ravenflight, and Ratwhisker. They stopped when they got to the AshClan camp. They padded over a few steps when they were confronted by Fluffymouse.

"What are you doing here?" Fluffymouse snarled, his fluffy white tail wavering like a deadly cobra about to strike.

"We need to see your medicine cat." Tundratree meowed briskly.  
"She's in the nursery." Fluffymouse hissed as he beckoned to the nursery.

"_She?_" Ratwhisker asked. "What happened to Fogpool?"

At that point, Smokygaze stepped out of the nursery, a tiny tortoiseshell kit in her jaws. "And why are these FoxClan cats in our camp?" she snarled to her brother.

"We have come to seek medicinal training."  
Smokygaze carried the kit to the medicine cat den and rushed over. "And which cat are you going to train?"  
The FoxClan cats exchanged glances. Nightfoot noticed Pythonpaw's eyes sparkled. "This tom here, Pythonpaw."  
Tundratree nodded his head, and Pythonpaw stepped forward.  
"I will teach you at the next medicine cat meeting, in a few days." Smokygaze spoke kindly to the little tom, whos icy blue eyes melted into a pool of water. "Now off you go, all of you. I have Fernkit to heal."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In AshClan...

Whitekit squeaked in alarm as his friend Firepaw attacked him, playfully bowling him over. Whitekit scrambled to his paws and clawed at his neck. Firepaw pretended to collapse on the ground and moan with pain. "Oh...you win...you're so strong..."

Whitekit snarled and put a paw on Firepaw's belly. "Rawr!"

Their mother, Cougardash, purred as she picked up Whitekit from the scruff. "That's enough, now. Time for a nap."

"But I don't wanna take a nap! I want to play!" he complained.

Cougardash carried Whitekit over to the comfy moss bed, and lay down as she nudged her kits towards her belly. Whitekit dozed off with his sisters Cherrykit and Tawnykit. Cougardash purred and nuzzled her kits.

_-A few sunhighs later_

Fogpool trudged off to the medicine cat meeting, Smokygaze at his side. But on the way, Fogpool was bitten by a deadly snake. Smokygaze gasped and carried his body back to camp. She put some medicine on the wound, licked it, and treated it as best as she could. She sighed and padded back over to the meeting.

Pythonpaw was there. Porcupinequill was there, with his apprentice Sunpaw. And Papercut was there.

Pythonpaw explained his story to the other cats, Papercut listening carefully. "Well." Her black ears twitched.

"Fogpool has died at the fangs of a cottonmouth."  
The other medicine cats winced. They had always liked Fogpool, he was shy, friendly, and funny all at the same time.

Pythonpaw's ears twitched. "And Toadleap was killed, along with my sister who was going to become Toadleap's apprentice."

Porcupinequill sighed sadly. Toadleap was his best friend, and loved to joke around. A deep sorrow burned in his old heart.

It was then that Sunpaw saw Pythonpaw. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"It's time to introduce our apprentices to SoulClan." Porcupinequill and Smokygaze declared at the same time. "Sunpaw, you go first."

Sunpaw leaned over the Lunapond and lapped up some heavenly water.

"Hi, Sunpaw!" Prayerpaw purred. "You're just in time for my medicine cat naming ceremony."

Meanwhile, Pythonpaw took a drink of the holy water.  
"Hello, Pythonpaw." Wishingwater's starry silver figure appeared. "Come see Prayerpaw's ceremony."  
The two apprentices watched as Prayerpaw stepped up to the Holystone.  
"...And from this day on, this apprentice will be known as Prayerheart." Godsend, the leader and founder of SoulClan  
"Prayerheart! Prayerheart!" all the SoulClan cats chanted.

Smokygaze's (who had been watching) face fell as she saw the smoke-gray figure of Fogpool, her beloved mentor.

A tear fell from Pythonpaw's cheek as he saw his kind, funny, and friendly little sister sitting with the other SoulClan cats. Koalakit, the gentle sweetling, had been apprenticed right after Prayerheart's ceremony. Wishingwater licked Prayerheart's cheek. Right then, Pythonpaw and Sunpaw noticed something. Wishingwater...her belly. It was somewhat swollen. Sunpaw shook the thought out of her head. A SoulClan cat couldn't be expecting kits. It was impossible, and had never happened before.

Godsend, the ginger and off-white tom, called for silence. "Also, a never-before-seen event has happened. Wishingwater," He beckoned to the she-cat. "is expecting."  
All the medicine cats gasped. They knew that the breeding of two SoulClan cats would produce an amazing wonder. A godsend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wishingwater licked the heads of five kits, whom she had named Silverkit, Starlightkit, Angelkit, Spiritkit, and Midnightkit. Three toms, and two she-cats. All the Clans had heard about it. One kit was going to each Clan: Starlightkit to TornadoClan, Angelkit to AshClan, Midnightkit to FoxClan, and Silverkit to RippleClan. The last kit would stay in StarClan until he was old enough to become leader and founder of a new Clan: FlightClan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tundrastar leapt onto the Highcliff. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highcliff for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. He saw many warriors gather, among them Flamedash, Scorpionsting, and Pythonstrike the medicine cat. Ravenpaw, Ravenflight's daughter, trotted over. It was unknown to her that little Midnightkit was carefully stalking her tail in the perfect position.

"It's time for me to name a deputy. Flamedash, jump up."

Scorpionsting encouragingly nudged her sister up. Pythonstrike watched proudly, bursting with pride for his skilled sister. The surprised Flamedash uneasily leapt up to the deputy's rock.

"You are the new depu-"  
"RAWR!" Midnightkit screeched as she pounced on Ravenpaw's tail.  
Tundrastar stifled a purr. "You are the new deputy of FoxClan."

Flamedash stared for a moment, but then she puffed out her chest.

"Now, it's time to name a new apprentice. Midnightkit, step up. From this day on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Midnightpaw. Pythonstrike, you are her mentor. I hope you will train her well in the way of healing with herbs."  
Pythonstrike nodded and touched noses with the new little apprentice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Starlightmoon! Angelsun! Midnightmoon! Silversong!" All the Clans cheered for the new warriors and medicine cat. It was a Gathering, where the moon was orange. It was a special Gathering, where the truce went on for no set time. All the Clans were to live together in one big Clan, and catch prey together for as long as it took to build the new Clan. It was a test, and something to help make less unreasonable battles. It was Flaringstar's idea, and all the other leaders agreed that it was a good one.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"With this life, I give you the gift of loyalty. Use it to protect your Clan with your life, and always keep it with you in your heart." Spiritflight felt a surge of immense protectiveness as he touched noses with Koalakit, who had become Koalacloud.

"With this life, I give you the gift of determination. Use it to keep on trying, and remember this: never, EVER give up." Fogpool's life filled him with energy.

"With this life, I give you the gift of strength. Use it wisely, but be careful how you use it. Unreasonable killing is horrible, and fills at least one cat with sadness." Badgernose's tone was serious, and his life was very powerful.

"With this life, I give you the gift of courage. Use it whenever you are afraid." Tawnystar's life was a jolt of pain, but Spiritflight didn't feel very much.

"With this life, I give you the gift of friendship. Be careful how you use it, and remember to keep your loyalty with FlightClan." Fawnleap's life was warm but cold.

"With this life, I give you the gift of humor. Remember to always have a nice air to your conversation!" There was a hint of a purr in Hamsterdance's voice.

"With this life, I give you the gift of responsibility. Always be responsible for everything you do, whether it's delivering prey or calling orders." Spottedfire's life was warmish, coldish? _Somewhere in the middle, _Spiritflight decided.

"With this life, I give you the gift of hope. Use it not by itself, but with your other gifts." His mother Wishingwater smiled as she gave this warm life.  
"With this life, I give you the gift of leadership. Use it to lead your Clan as best as you can, and never stop trying." Godsend gave him his last life. "Goodbye, Spiritstar."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Urf...I'm dizzy..._ Spiritstar woke up. _I'm a leader now!_ He stood up proudly. "I'm Spiritstar, leader of FlightClan!" He set off to find some cats for the Clan. Ravenfeather, Ravenflight's daughter, was eager to join. And so she did. Lichenmoss, formerly Lichen, joined with her two kits Mintkit (Mint) and Gorsekit (Furze). Dally, a kittypet, became Dalmatianpaw. So Bobby and Jack, her sister and brother, joined as Ledgepaw (Jack) and Blackpaw (Bobby).

Eventually, he had collected a whole bunch of cats.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In StarClan, Koalacloud begged to go back down to the Clans, specifically FlightClan. Prayerheart reasoned with her, but eventually they agreed. But Prayerheart said she must go to FoxClan with her sister.

Flamestar was overjoyed at her sister coming back. She was the only one remaining from her siblings. Pythonstrike died of a mysterious poisoning, and Scorpionsting died while giving birth to Tundrastar's kits. An adder had slithered in and bitten Scorpionsting, and Midnightmoon tried her best, but she couldn't do anything. Little Redkit had killed the adder, and he was made a hero among his two sisters Tundrakit and Icekit. Tundrakit and Icekit had Tundratree's white pelt, and Redkit had a brighter version of Scorpionsting's russet-ginger pelt.

FlightClan wasn't entirely built yet, and so the special Gathering was still on. SoulClan had made it so that all prey would come out and stand still at the exact minute that the sun was at its highest. The giant Clan now had a name. The leaders decided to call it TundraClan, in honor of Tundrastar, who had thrown himself off a gorge being chased by a bear, and his family. Tundrastar was present at his mate's kitting, and he

Flamestar had two daughters five moons after, who she named Honeykit and Featherkit. Honeykit was golden. Featherkit was jet black, because their father Shadow was black.

Shadow was the medicine cat of FlightClan. He had protested because he knew Flamestar was pregnant with his kits, but Spiritstar had let him become the medicine cat because he was the father and not the mother.

Because nobody was sick, Spiritstar let Shadow go for a short period of time every day to see his kits. Shadow was very friendly, and loved to play with Honeykit and Featherkit. Featherkit liked to learn about herbs, and wanted to become Shadow's apprentice. Shadow said it was unlikely because he was her father, but he knew that Spiritstar would let her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

FlightClan was complete. It was a Gathering, and one of the most friendly ones since the cats of TundraClan dispersed to their original Clans.

Redpaw was apprenticed to Candlelight, Tundrapaw was apprenticed to Ratwhisker, and Icepaw was Midnightmoon's apprentice.

There was an extreme shortage of warriors in FoxClan, with only three. That's why Flamestar was so happy to have new kits in the Clan, especially her own. Honeykit and Featherkit were adorable, her pride and joy at only one moon old. Honeykit was three minutes older than Featherkit, who was much smaller.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Honeypaw! Featherpaw! Honeypaw! Featherpaw!" FoxClan and FlightClan were meeting at the large lake between FoxClan and FlightClan. Featherpaw was to leap across the few stepping stones to get to the beautiful land of FlightClan.

FlightClan was very friendly with FoxClan, and Spiritstar and Flamestar were great friends. Especially when Flamestar found out her sister Koalacloud was expecting Spiritstar's kits.

FoxClan was giving over Featherpaw to FlightClan, to be Shadow's apprentice. Honeypaw was the apprentice of Ravenflight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

FlightClan was doing well. Spiritstar had fallen in love with Koalacloud secretly, and Koalacloud was about to give birth. They were planning to meet at Spiritstar's den, on the island in the middle of the lake that separated the territories of FoxClan and FlightClan. Spiritstar had recieved Koalacloud's permission to tell Featherpaw, so that she could help with Koalacloud's kitting.

That night, they met at the island like planned. Featherpaw was there, Koalacloud was there. And Spiritstar was there.

Koalacloud felt a jolt of pain. "The kits.." she whispered. "They're coming."

-x-x-x-x-x- Five minutes later -x-x-x-x-x-

They all smiled at the two little kits. "Why don't we name that one Smokekit?" Spiritstar nudged the dark gray she-cat with one black paw.

Koalacloud smiled. "Yes, and this one will be Hurricanekit." She motioned towards the light gray tom with the white eartip and tailtip, who looked exactly like a little copy of his mother.

Featherpaw smiled. "Nice names. But will they be in FoxClan or FlightClan?"


End file.
